Dancing At Midnight
by TitaniaAn
Summary: The Juniors head off to their long-awaited prom. It would be a special night for everyone, especially for two people. [This is what I would like to have happened]


  
Dancing at Midnight  
  
by TitaniaAn  
  
The Juniors head off to the long-awaited Junior Prom. It's a night that no one will forget, especially Sam and Harrison. Let's say that George has been transferred to another school. (Be creative - think of a reason)  
  
Note: These characters are created by Warner Bros. Thank you and do not sue me because I'm merely a fan of the show and have no money.   
  
-----  
  
At Brooke's house  
  
Sam sighed and sat, looking bewildered as Brooke ran around the bathroom, getting ready for the night.  
  
"Hey, why are you not dressed up for the Prom?" asked Brooke as she blow-dried her hair.  
  
Sam answered, "I don't feel like going tonight, Brooke."  
  
"Hmm...why don't you come with Jamie and me? We have extra room in his car. He wouldn't mind," said Brooke.  
  
She turned and muttered under her breath, "I don't know..." Sam winced in the thought of meeting her ex best friend, Harrison again but she so desperately want to tell him what she was thinking - she was thinking of him. She broke it off with George three months ago because they decided that it was too hard for them to have long-distance relationship. All this time, she avoided Harrison and he to her.  
  
Brooke plopped down next to her, "Come on, Sam. Is it because of Harrison?"  
  
Silence between the two told Brooke it all.   
  
"Look, maybe you guys can make it up tonight. He'll be there. I heard he and the boys are going to put on a dance show in protesting Nicole's decision in killing "It's Alive!" club. It's going to be hilarious," said Brooke, chuckling.  
  
The image of Lily and the guys dancing and looking like John Travoltas was hilarious for Sam and she sneaked a smile.  
  
"Even if I want to go, it is kind of late now. I mean, I am wreck. George is gone so I have no date in the last minute, no dress..." said Sam, who was busy, knocking her head against the wall.  
  
"Say no more. We have an hour left. I have one dress saved for you. I knew you are going to go...Ah, here it is...It would look perfect on you. Have fun tonight. Be happy, you know? We are going to be Seniors...Come on, you know you want to come," said Brooke as she got out this gorgeous red dress for Sam.  
  
An hour passed by...  
  
"Come on down, Brooke. Your date is here! And Sam, get your butt down here, too!," shouted Mike with his Polaroid, ready to snap the pictures of the girls. Jamie, looking hot in his tuxedo, waited anxiously for Brooke.  
  
Jane stood in the back, looking on proudly. A year ago, these girls would be clawing their eyes out but now...now, they were practically sisters and with a baby brother or sister on the way.  
  
"Ta-da...."  
  
"Wow, honey. You look so beautiful!" acclaimed the parents  
  
Brooke hushed them and said, "Ladies and Gent...May I present...the lovely...Sam...McPherson...!"   
  
Sam made her debut and took everyone's breath away. Mike quickly took a shot of her and Brooke and her.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Dad...come on...."  
  
"Ahem, we should be going, Mr. McQueen," said Jamie sheepishly and he looked at the two girls by his side, "I am so lucky to be escorting these two ladies tonight."  
  
The girls giggled.   
  
"Here, here. You know what time to be back, young ladies. Follow the rules," said Mike sternly.  
  
"No problem, Mike. We'll behave," said Sam, giggling but inside, she was dreading the night to come.  
  
*******  
  
At an hotel  
  
The balls glittered. The lights shone. Everything was beautiful. Ms. Glass changed her attire a little bit more casual but it was great to see her, not flashing the "F" on their quizzes to their faces again. The foods were good. Maybe she'll have fun tonight.  
  
Sam walked around and passed about Sugar Daddy, Josh and Lil. Sugar Daddy was talking to Josh about something while Lily at his side, yawned.   
  
"Hey Sam, I'll see you around, ok? Have fun!" said Brooke.  
  
Sam thought, "Thank a lot, Brooke. I shouldn't be here." and was moping around the table. She looked up into where she bumped to and there was Carmen, laughing with her date.   
  
Carmen caught her in the arm and said, "Sam! This is my date, Brian Renfro. Brian, Sam."  
  
Carmen recovered from an attack by a college guy months ago and it was nice to see her laugh again. She said, "Well, nice to meet you, Brian. Can you let me borrow Carm for a min? Thanks...Hey Carm, sounds like you're having fun."   
  
"Well, I am. Hey, um, Nicole wants to talk to you in the Novak for some reason. And if you're gone for more than 5 min, Lil and I will send out a search party for you," said Carmen seriously.  
  
******  
At the Novak...  
  
Sam sighed out of exasperation - What did the barracuda want with her? Normally she would be looking forward to trade insults but tonight she did not want to.  
  
There she saw her Royal Highness Nicole, sitting in the chair, crossing her arms. "Well, about time, Spam."  
  
Sam looked at her straight in the eye, "Look, Barracuda. I am not in mood for some tidbits of yours."  
  
Nicole uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "Considering I could just give everyone a prom from hell instead of an heavenly prom, I changed my plan. So yes, I am making nice. I just want to give you a head up, Lois that your Kent will be coming with Mary Cherry."  
  
Sam brushed her hair off of her forehead. "So? Who is Kent?" even though she knew 'Kent' was Harrison  
  
Nicole stood up and said, "Don't act so dumb. It's Harrison."  
  
Sam walked around and asked, "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
Nicole looked at the mirror, fixing her hair, "You think I don't know? You like him, maybe more. And it doesn't pain you to see him, not happy with someone else? Like I said earlier, I just want to be nice for tonight."  
  
Sam turned around and started for the door, "Whatever, Madame President."  
  
"Wait, don't you want to know the surprise I planned out for you?"  
  
Sam turned and said, "No, not really." The door closed and she did not see Nicole Julian smiling.  
  
******  
Apparently while she was in the bathroom, Harrison arrived with glamour as gushing Mary Cherry waved to her audience. Sam sat down at the table, drinking the punch. Now the music picked up the beat and it was a flashback to the 70s.  
  
Harrison threw down his jacket and started to dance, beckoning Josh, Dick and the others to join in the dance. Principal Calvin Krupps and Ms. Glass bust a few moves as well.  
  
"Get ready for the fun-fest night of your life," said Emory Dick, flashing his hair behind his shoulder. Wonder if he was thinking of April tonight? Hmm...  
  
It was hilarious to Sam, to see Harrison dancing like John Travolta. He was joking and smiling. He had his life back. Is it too late for him to reconsider talking to her again? Mary Cherry wildly applauded the boys. Even Jamie danced and took Brooke along with him.  
  
Nicole started to get up from her throne but sat down again. Maybe she was in her better mood tonight not to squelch everyone's fun.  
  
Mary Cherry spoke a little too loudly. She rushed out and grabbed his arm "Oh Joe! You did fantastic! You were better than that slow-witted John Travolta could ever be."  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Mary Cherry."  
  
The music started to die down a little bit and people were starting to slow-dance. Sam felt pathetic in sitting alone.   
  
Someone whispered to her ears, "Hey...would you like to dance with me?"  
  
She turned around and it was Jimmy Osborne, an fellow classmate. His blond hair was neatly combed and he had a great smile, looking very boyish.  
  
"Um, sure, why not?" She took his hand and started to make their way to the center.   
  
Nicole sat on her throne, overseeing the whole thing with her boy-toys accompanying her.   
  
Lily laughed at something that Josh said to her. Sugar Daddy held close to his date while Carmen's head was on her date's shoulder, looking truly content with her date. But the sight to see was Brooke and Jamie. The two looked at each other and swayed their way to the music. Around the couple were Mary Cherry and Harrison. Mary Cherry beamed while Harrison just danced on, unaware of that Sam was looking at him. Suddenly, he looked up and straight at Sam. Sam looked away but looked again at him. It seemed torturous that the two could not work out their problems before the school ends. Time seemed to be forever. She could not pay attention to Jimmy who was dancing awkwardly to himself.  
  
"Thanks for the dance, Jimmy. See you around." and she parted with her dancing partner.   
  
The bright lights shined on Principal Krupps and everything quiet down. Principal Krupps said, "Good evening, everyone. I am very glad that you all could make it tonight. Ahem, without further ado, I'll turn this mike over to your President of the class for an special announcement." Nicole got up from her sit and grabbed the mike.  
  
"Seeing how badly you all shuffle your away around this evening, it is my pleasure to stop the dance for awhile to announce the queen and the king." Everyone put on the smile and waited, hoping that the results will be legit. It would not surprise Sam if Nicole was announced the queen herself again.  
  
Mary Cherry ran up the stage to give the notes to Nicole. She gave a mean look that could kill.  
  
Nicole acknowledged Mary Cherry's defiance with a nod and looked around the audience.   
  
"And the King of this Prom is...Harrison John!" The room went wild.  
  
Harrison was surprised and went up to receive his crown.  
  
"Harrison has come a long way this year and he deserve this award," said Nicole added to the mike. Harrison worked his way up to the stage. Nicole crowned him and whispered something to his ear. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"And for the Queen...well, normally it would be ME but I threw the results out. I am sorry to say that Mary Cherry has been disqualified for trying to rig the votes..."  
  
Mary Cherry looked sheepish and pouted. Nicole sighed in disgust, "But the runner-up is...Spam, I mean, Sam McPherson...come on up."  
  
Sam was truly shocked and she would never guess that she would be the Queen. That meant she would be standing next to...Harrison? Everyone smiled and clapped their hands. As she made her way up, Brooke said, "Congratulations, Sam! You deserve it."  
  
She saw the gang cheering her on while Harrison looked thrilled but hesitant to see Sam but smiled anyway. He bent down to grab her up.  
  
Once on stage, Sam bent down to receive the crown and she was the Queen.  
  
"And now, it's the King and Queen's dance. Make way."  
  
Harrison took her hand and led them to the dance floor. She took his hand and they slowly danced. The music sounded softer, lighter, better.  
  
*********  
On the Dance Floor  
  
Sam was too proud to speak to Harrison and continue dancing, wordless. But Harrison knew better that she wanted to talk to him. He broke the silence.  
  
Harrison said, "Hey, Sammy" and lifted her chin up. Sammy feared talking to him but now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
She said nervously, "Harrison...never thought we would be here, crowned, together, huh?"  
  
Harrison looked around and he saw everyone started dancing as well. He said, "Yeah...um..." It was obviously that he was trying to say something.  
  
"Spit it out" thought Sam.   
  
"I've been thinking. I want us to talk and have fun like before..."  
  
This was the chance for Sam to make up with Harrison. She grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the crowd near the corner.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She asked quickly, "Oh Harrison, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"No, let me finish. I was so afraid of us...and George was the first guy that was really interested in me. I was attracted to him..."  
  
Harrison turned his head and answered, "Wait, you don't have to tell me. I really don't want to talk about this. Let's just go back in."  
  
Why couldn't he see that she was trying to tell something to Harrison? She looked at him and asked, "Harrison?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up" and proceeded to kiss him. For Harrison, it was heavenly and shocking. For Sam, it was something more. She waited to shut him up and talk to him and kiss him.  
  
He pulled away and said, "Wow...that was something. Aren't you involved with George, your true love? You are not on rebound are you?"  
  
Sam said, "No, no. You gave me the space and time to think. Thank you...but my heart made the decision. It says you. I've always liked you...you are always there for me, no questions asked. You know me inside out and I know you..."  
  
Harrison looked astonished but weary that the possibility that she was lying but he had to take a chance.  
  
"So what are you saying? You want to give us a try?"  
  
Sam nodded her head and laughed with tears, "Yes, if you are up to it..."  
  
He laughed and pulled her back to him, "I've been waiting for you to see me differently...Now I got my chance. I am never going to let you go..." and he held her close. Harrison looked up and said thanks to God. Sam was beautiful and smelled great, looked great. They continue to dance their way back in to the center, so closer to each other now. Their heads touched and their eyes never wavered.  
  
They didn't notice that the class was looking at them and cheered them on softly. They knew that Sam and Harrison would be a great couple (except Mary Cherry but she didn't care much...). Nicole sat up high, beaming with the result she was getting. She had planned this little dance and coronation (of course, she rigged the result). She wanted to do something nice for Harrison and she told him, "Keep on dreaming, stud. You'll get her if you wait." He was a good guy and deserves something to make him happy. Spam is all right. But of course, there was something in it for her but that would be for another story.  
  
********  
Nearby the King and the Queen...  
  
Broooke looked on nearby and smiled. "I am so happy for Sam. I knew she wanted to be with him..."  
  
Jamie looked at her proudly, "She wouldn't talk to him if you hadn't persuade her to go with us. Looks like Nicole has a heart after all..."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Hey, let's keep on dancing, too, okay?"   
  
Brooke smiled and conceded, "Sure, Jamie..."  
  
*******  
  
The lights dimmed and the class continue to dance on. The couple took breaks from dancing and joined the gang. Laughters rang and pictures were taken. So they dance on throughout midnight, waltzing around the room and whispering to each other. Life was good for them all and whatever happens, the decisions made will be without regrets.   
  
  



End file.
